The Red Death
by CasualWriter
Summary: Based on Edgar Allen Poe's Masque of the Red Death (plz R&R!)


Masque of the Red Death- Point of View/Narrative chang Normal chang 4 193 2001-04-05T02:24:00Z 2001-04-07T19:01:00Z 2001-11-11T00:17:00Z 2 1177 6712 55 13 8242 9.3821 

Masque of the Red Death- Point of View/Narrative

Outside I can hear them. The merriment and laughter of humans who want to forget.

These species that are so desperate to live in a beautifully untouched world. I have been watching them for quite awhile now. Outside their gray palace walls. Observing them through the light of the windows. These humans who have such complex emotions, a concept I cannot fully understand. Laughter, fear, joy, pain, suffering, all of which remain a mystery to me. Yet what I feel most of all is this overwhelming sense of what they call "naivety" from these group of beings inside these castle walls.

There is especially one human who intrigues me. A man who is above all those that are joining in on his merriment. I sense he has great power, for I have seen his work. His influence on these lower beings, which he feels is close to his level. Who drives these humans to join him in his world. I have never met such a being, who exerts such power. This is what drew me near to him. His strength. 

I am surrounded by darkness. I am the darkness. Humans cower in fear of me, they plead to a nameless God in the heavens to forgive them. To save them from my touch, from the darkness that overwhelms them. That draws blood from every pore in their body and pulls their souls away. 

You must understand, I am not a demon, or a form of evil sent from the depths of hell itself. I do not revel in fear or lust for blood. These consequences serve only as a result of what I do. What drives me is instinct. The sole idea implanted into my diseased form. 

To strike down as many humans as possible.  

I have existed for what seems an eternity. Many deaths I have been the cause of, the source of fear and hatred of all who come in contact with me. I do not know where I came from or how I have been sent to this place. Nor do I wish to care. What I am and ever shall be concerned about is my task. What I have been doing since my existence. 

To create death among the populous. 

It has been quite awhile, the concept of time I know not. Only that some period has passed and now its time for this higher being to pay his due.

I have decided to make a somewhat subtle entrance into this castle. I shall make my entrance known, when I feel its right. For now I will quietly wait in the wings until I feel my presence shall be known. 

Quietly I flow through the stone walls into the interior of the palace itself. Inside the atmosphere is hushed and ominous. As though a terrible secret is pressing itself onto the very walls, of which only that powerful human and I know what it is. 

My entrance as I have said, shall be subtle. I shall clothe myself in the very materials that these humans mask themselves in. In order to lessen panic and widespread horror, these beings will only recognize me as one of their own. 

These reactions of panic do so make my task all the more troublesome. Beings cowering and hiding everywhere, running about to all sorts of places. The only result is the prolonging of my charge. 

I have quite taken to this name that these beings have atoned me for. This "Red Death" that they describe me as. I feel quite humbled as to have been given a name. Instead of some unknown in the darkness, ready to pounce on my next victim. 

I have chosen a long coat, which shall cover me from "head to foot" as they say, along with a vest inside. I shall wear the skin of a fresh corpse that I have killed today, as a mask to cover my visage. I will be every form of a human as possible, to achieve my goal. Now you may ask, how is it possible for me to take the shape of a being? 

After all I have no form; I am merely darkness itself. Yet I shall reveal to you that it is quite possible. I cannot mold into shapes of bones or flesh or any other tangible materials, because these things do not exist within me. What I can do is use force to fill the shape of the clothing. Acquire visually to seem as though there is actual flesh inside.

I am now donned in my full attire, drops of blood seep through the cloth. Of which I can do nothing. I now begin to explore this palace. In order to fully comprehend why these humans act the way they do. Why they live this way, to surround themselves in luxurious extravagances and moan to the God for more. Why they cower in fear of the unknown, instead of embracing it and trying to fully understand what it is. 

Why ignorance of the outside world will make greater powers that they cannot control disappear. Many of these ponderings have circled within my being. Over time, I have begun to seek the answers to these questions. So that I can understand better the workings of their mind. So that maybe I can learn how to pity them, sympathize and forgive.

For now these concepts will continue to be mysteries to me, secrets which even I cannot unlock. I now grow weary of this castle; these walls are all the same. The darkness I am all too familiar with and have no interest. I am now headed towards the merriment and laughter of the guests. The dim glow of candles shining a lighted path ahead of me, guiding me towards them. 

I feel a strange tension in the atmosphere. To an observer, you receive the image of humans with not a care in the world. They seem relaxed, happy and ready to continue living their lives to the fullest. Yet underneath powerful emotions of fear are rising within the core of these beings. It emanates throughout the room and seeps into every object and living thing. The air is thick with worry, panic, doubt and a sickening fear. 

I wait in the wings; the darkness overshadows me as to not draw attention. I watch as these humans continue on with their game of ignorance. Waiting to see who will be the first one to break under such pressure. Its intriguing how these humans amuse themselves, through sounds flowing from wooden instruments and fluid motions of spinning with a partner throughout a room. 

I continue to watch in the darkness; so far no one feels my presence yet. The sounds flowing from the wooden instruments, keeping at a steady rhythm. All those humans, smiling and laughing. As though they were actually happy. 

Throughout my existence, I have learned only one main theme that runs through all these beings. In no matter what time frame you were to choose. The idea that no matter what greater forces exists, you will always prevail. Through ignorance, fear, the masking of true emotions and panic. That life will redeem itself and carry away all the unpleasantries, which make life what it is. Survival to the fullest extent. 

Yet I have found not one human has had any cause whatsoever to create their own path. 

To start anew with the idea of embracing life as what it is. A thing of beauty, grace and mercilessness. To embrace death in the same embodiment. 

I feel these actions would cause inspiration and inspire everyone to follow this being's lead. Yet I digress in my thoughts and would not wish to continue to bore you so. 

These are merely ideas that I have come up with over my existence here. 

The sound of a bell chimes the hour of the dead. It is as though a greater being was cueing in my presence. Gradually one by one, the flowing sounds emanating from the wooden instruments draws to a close. Everywhere humans are now slowly being aware of my presence. Heads turn to the side one by one. Tension and fear rise to a roaring climax, as their eyes perceive my appearance. The game of ignorance has come to an end. The mask of merriment and happiness has been peeled away. Only to reveal a sickening dread which clutches to the hearts and souls of these beings. All around me, fear is the single emotion left standing. 

It is time; my presence has now been made known. The hour in which all must pay their due. No more ignorance. No more games of self-indulgence. No more merriment, laughter and happiness. Their single option left is to embrace the darkness. Embrace the Red Death. 

Slowly I draw into the center of the room; I have decided to strike down their leader first. 

The sole being who emits the greatest power of them all. He shall be the first to embrace  my darkness….


End file.
